The above dosing caps are widely used, in particular in the pharmaceutical sector, for keeping one (more) easily degradable component, contained in the cap, separate from a second (more) stable component, contained in the container, until the moment of use.
With explicit reference to the pharmaceutical field, if an active principle (for example an antibiotic or a vitamin complex) is (more) easily degradable when it is dissolved in the component contained in the flask, it is a common procedure to contain said active principle in the cap in a (more) stable form (for example, in the form of a liquid or powder) and to mix it, at the moment of use, with the component contained in the flask, breaking a membrane that seals the cap.
In known dosing caps, the component contained in the cap is set inside a body having a substantially cylindrical shape, which is mobile within the body of the cap inserted in the neck of the container; by exerting a pressure on the (substantially) cylindrical body, its bottom edge breaks the sealing membrane causing the contents of the cap to drop into the liquid present in the container.
In known dosing caps, the bottom edge of the (substantially) cylindrical body has an inclined profile, like the mouthpiece of a flute, which presents the drawback of breaking off at least part of the sealing membrane of the cap, causing the broken part to drop into the liquid contained in the container.